videogamerealestatefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Videogame Real Estate Wiki
When creating an article you MUST add an infobox (click 'insert', click template and type in 'Real Estate Template') be as descriptive as possible and include a picture of the subject you are writing about (e.g. 'township', particular building, player home, etc.). You MUST tag your article(s) with specific categories, use a game-specific tag to identify the series on which the article relates to (i.e. "Dragon Age Articles"). Before adding anymore tags, ask yourself if the place you are writing about is or has; "Player Housing", "Buildings", "NPC Spaces", "Public Spaces". If an subject meets any or all of these qualifications then tag them with all of those categories, next determine whether the place is "Customizable" (i.e. "The Sims", "Skyrim", "Fallout 4", etc.) Do not add fan-made or mod locations to the wiki yet, for now we are focusing solely on primary in-game details. To help determine whether certain articles qualify for certain criteria, take a look at the following and make adjustments accordingly; *A Home (player home, building, etc) is considered "liveable" if three qualifications are met; 1) you can rest and pass time, 2) you can customize the place to some degree, 3) Quests can be picked up or take place there, 4) Your spouse, children, roommates and/or companions can share space with you, 5) You can interact with the environment (sit on furniture, cook meals, interactive scenes or "Quick Time Events" occur, etc.), 6) Is a major gathering place or a "group hub". If at least two of these six qualifications are met then you may consider the building in question "liveable". if you can sleep and pass the time, and interact with the furnishings/environment (i.e. brew potions, decorate the interior/exterior, display trophies, etc.) otherwise it will not be considered liveable. *A Home is considered "customizeable" if: 1) you can add trophies, wall mounts, pictures, etc. 2) Change/add new furnishings, 3) Can add multiple floors or levels to the building, 4) Can alter the interior/exterior color and textures of the building (i.e. "wallpaper & paint" "siding and paneling", etc.) Via these factors, the Sims houses are to be considered both liveable and customizeable by default. When tagging articles for player housing and other buildings, please take care to be aware of whether the specified building is actually "player owned", meaning they own it no questions asked or if it is an abandoned or uoccupied building otherwise they are merely "Squatting". Please categorize your articles as such, and distinguish between player-owned and squatting. *The population does not refer to the population of a township unless your article covers a whole town or city, otherwise it is merely asking for the overall population of the building in question, be it a player home or a gathering base. If only the player character or main character can go there then the population is "1", however if spouses and children can be moved in then alter the stats accordingly. *The Owner is simply put the one who owns the building. If you are unsure about who owns a building then enter "player" or "N/A" if it is not directly-linked to the player. *Township is simply the town or city wherein the property lies (i.e. Bowerstone Manor, Bowerstone, Albion) *Theme Music should be precise and a link must be included in the infox box, otherwise leave blank if the building in question does not qualify. If you have any questions, please drop a line on my wall. --L.B. (talk) 17:30, October 2, 2019 (UTC)